Keep Working
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Rise has taken on extra hours at her family's tofu shop after her grandmother takes ill, and Yukiko has some interesting ways to help the overworked girl unwind. Anonymous commission.


Yukiko knew firsthand the pressure of having to take up the duties of a family business, and how hard it was to step back and realize that it wasn't worth one's own well being to assume the burden of it all. Unfortunately for her, she had to watch as Rise fell into the exact same overworked weariness that she had a few months earlier, as the former idol's grandmother had taken ill and the student had taken up to working every hour she could to keep the family tofu shop open. Even on Sunday, when she ought to have been relaxing, she was tirelessly at work, and the stress was clear upon her face. She was running herself ragged assuming all the responsibilities of the shop, having to hurry and put up a sign warning they were closed whenever she had to run back and tend to a fresh batch of tofu. It was maddening, her ankles ached, and she hadn't even done her homework for the week because of how many hours she was putting in at the shop.

"You need to rest," Yukiko urged, standing behind the counter beside Rise once a customer walked off. "It's almost closing time anyway, why don't you close up? We can call the others and find something to do."

But Rise was stubborn as she turned around and finished off what was to be the last batch made that evening. "No, I can't leave," she insisted, cutting it into cubes as she tried to find a good way to stand that would take the pressure off her ankles. Every time she moved, she had to find a new way to orient her legs to reduce the pain, and it was increasingly frustrated each time she had to do it.

"I'm worried about you," Yukiko sighed. "And I've been where you are. It's not healthy. If you're not going to leave, then can I at least help you relax here? There's a lot of ways we can have fun without having to go anywhere." Through her concerned look shone a little smile, making clear what she was alluding to.

Rise looked over her shoulder to confirm that's what she meant, and shook her head again. "If I close even for a few minutes, we could risk losing some business. I can't, I'm sorry." With the final batch cut up, she turned around and slid the tray onto the counter, hopefully finding her footing for the very last time that afternoon. Normally, she would have loved to take Yukiko up on such an offer, but she simply couldn't mentally justify leaving her post to herself. She was in too deep, too devoted to the task at hand.

Yukiko smiled and moved toward Rise. "I never said we had to leave," she noted, and with the confused idol looking at her, dropped down to her knees behind the counter. Rise almost had no idea what Yukiko was doing until the black-haired girl grabbed the hem of her dress, making the former idol blush and stammer as her head disappeared beneath it.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a low hiss beneath her breath as she felt fingers grab at the band of her panties and slip them down. She couldn't help but squirm, so shocked that someone as proper as Yukiko would be initiating such a thing. She was torn on what to do, but before she could try to pull the girl out from beneath her dress, she had a customer, and a curse word sounded out beneath her breath before putting on a welcoming tone to her customer, a fairly old woman hunched over and smiling kindly. "Welcome to Marukyu!" she said, putting on a smile even as uncertainty and confusion abounded; she was good at that, owing back to her idol days.

With Rise's panties down around her ankles, Yukiko was free to lean forward and plant tender kisses to the girl's mound, little pecks to the puffy, plump labia that she had become quite familiar with over time. She was aimless and general in her kisses, seeking mostly to tease in the early goings, but avoiding her clitoris as she could hear the muffled sounds of the old woman asking for her order. She knew the cadence of Rise's service, knew exactly what she said and how she said it; everything was practiced with her, an unintentionally scripted flow owing to habits that made it oh so very exploitable.

"Of course, will there be anything else?" Rise asked, her voice tipping upward on the latter half of 'course' as the kisses snapped upward and bore down on her clit. It was an odd squeak that left colour forming in her cheeks, but thankfully the customer didn't seem to think anything of it as she told her that it would indeed be all. She reached her hands over to fulfill her order, slipped it into a bag, and laid it down on the counter. "That will be 400 yen," she tried to say, but as her sensitive nub found itself under assault from an eager tongue that slithered in circles along it, another high noise of pleasure wrenched itself from her throat and shoved the pitch of her voice embarrassingly upward. One hand accepted the bills from the old woman, while the other gripped the counter tightly, trying to keep herself together for only few seconds longer as she made change.

Once the customer was out of earshot, she wined, knees going slack as she looked down to the large human bulge in her white dress that was Yukiko's head. "Why are you doing this?' she asked breathily as the tongue slid down her slit, catching the taste of her nectar as her body's arousal grew regardless of how terrible a time this was. She couldn't help when she was turned on, especially when a beautiful girl was pushing all of her buttons expertly. Her thighs quivered and tightened a little, stance changing as she whined lowly. It was embarrassing, because she could see people walking by, and they could see her, but they had no idea of the person below the counter, the person lapping at her pussy and making her squirm. She had to hold it together for the sake of basic public decency.

But oh how she needed it. As Yukiko's tongue slid into her it was very apparent to Rise that one part of being overworked and denying herself any relaxation time was that she had been almost maddeningly pent up and simply not realized it due to the pressures that occupied her thoughts. But now, Yukiko was making her very aware of the fact she had neglected her body and that it was now overly sensitive and taking everything it could get from the eager inn heiress and her amazing mouth. The whimpers gave way to soft, stifled moans that vibrated in her throat as both hands held tightly to the counter.

Yukiko was smiling smugly underneath her skirt. "I told you I'd help you relax," she teased, parting her lips and wrapping them around one of the round, plump lips of her vagina. As she sucked on her labia, fingers ran up her inner thighs, making the muscles in them tighten with arousal as she worked her horrible methods of relaxation on the girl, well aware of what she was getting into and how terrible she was for it. It didn't matter; she could taste and feel the fact that she hadn't been tending to herself, and she couldn't let Rise go on like this. She was needy, even if she had pushed such feelings off to the side and ignored them, and it was her duty as a friend to tend to those needs. To service her with her tongue and not to stop until she was thoroughly satisfied and unable to stand for good reasons.

Rise bit hard on her lower lip, soaking in the pleasure guiltily as she was eaten out at work. There were so many things wrong with this, so many reasons to be embarrassed and ashamed, but she couldn't; there was simply no time to. A family walked by seeking tofu, and she had a job to do, having to maintain her composure, difficult as it may have been, as she served them, ignoring the amazing feeling as Yukiko's tongue just went crazy atop her entrance, licking her in all her most pleasurable of spots as if wickedly daring her to bend, to have her knees buckle or for a moan so ragged as to be eight kinds of improper to spill past her lips.

Which Rise realized was the point. As she waved goodbye to the family, having thankfully not embarrassed herself, it all finally slipped into perspective. Having to work so hard to keep herself together, knowing people were looking at her but completely unaware of what she was doing below their line of vision, proved to be thrills she'd never known before. Something exhibitionistic and lurid was swelling within her, and her knuckles turned bright white as she felt her orgasm approach, jaw quivering, toes curling inside of her shoes.

Yukiko moaned as Rise gushed into her mouth, lips parting to greedily drink down all of her honey as it poured down her cheek from the sheer volume of it. That was when she realized herself just how hot this was all making the former idol, especially once the high, muffled squealing noise of an intense orgasm being held desperately back rang in her ears. It was a massive swell to Yukiko's own arousal, and to her abilities, and so instead of pulling back and asking if she wanted more, she just took it, hands grabbing at Rise's round, supple ass cheeks and pulling her face in tighter, devouring her pussy even more intensely and desperately than before.

With her body incredibly sensitive from the first orgasm in a week, Rise's knees nearly gave out as Yukiko went in for more, relentless in her pursuit of lurid excitement. Her cheeks burned, but another hungry tofu lover arrived to keep her from even trying to work through it productively, to find some coping method that wouldn't seem too odd, because her hands were lifting off of the counter and she had to put all of her attention solely to not breaking down in a shuddering, lust-wracked mess in front of a paying customer. Even as her breath tightened and raced, leaving her trying desperately to fight against sounding like she was exerting herself. She had to keep all suspicion off of herself, no matter how much effort it took, and it was indeed proving to be more than she was ready to handle.

A playful finger 'slipped' forward as she kneaded Rise's ass, and soon its tip was wriggling against her pucker, testing her resolve yet again as she threatened penetration for a few licks before just sinking it in. She could feel her knees push forward, and her head buzzed with excitement as she intensified the thrill, fingering the girl's ass with the same fervid pace with which she licked and kissed at her dripping mound. She was going to have to find some way to clean up, because the amount of quim leaking down had left wet spots on the front of her top as it dribbled down her chin, and she showed no signs of stopping. She didn't care how dirty she got during the act, in fact finding a certain thrill in letting go when she was having sex. All of the expectations on her were gone, leaving her to enjoy herself no matter how lurid she wanted to get. And considering she was eating Rise out behind the counter of a tofu shop, she was getting pretty up there on the lewdness scale.

When the customer left with their tofu in hand, the store had officially closed thirty seconds ago. She ought to have walked over to the door and locked it, but her second orgasm was firing up inside of her and she couldn't even care enough to stop. One last time, she grabbed the counter, holding so tightly onto it that the white of bone was visible in her knuckles as she howled, at least confident that nobody could hear her as she let loose, quivering and squirming and losing herself in surrender to the intense pleasures of being eaten out by someone so skilled at the art of cunnilingus. All of the pent-up frustrations of having to keep it all bottled up and hide how good it felt finally came out with a vengeance. Her body heated up intensely, nirvana coursing through her veins like electricity as she came, another heavy flood of quim drank up eagerly by the Amagi heiress as she bucked against her face, fucking it frantically in the final, white hot seconds of her release. Freedom was something she needed, and she finally had it.

When Rise's senses came to, she was slumped back against the wall, and Yukiko was returning to her spot behind the counter, having gotten up to lock the door as the breathless girl quivered, clearly unable to do much of anything. Closing up took time, and locking the door meant nobody else could come in. Yukiko knelt down in front of the trembling girl, her lower face glimmering in the light with all of Rise's honey around her face, and she kissed her. Rise moaned weakly and squirmed as she met the kiss with what little energy she had left.

"Do you feel better?" she asked softly.

"So much better." She wrapped her arms loosely around Yukiko as her breath slowly returned to her. "If you're not busy tomorrow, would you mind coming here and helping me with my shift?'

"Do you want me to help around the store, or do you want me to 'help'?"

Rise only smiled and went in for another kiss.


End file.
